Seven Days
by Celebraint Orwin Dumbledore
Summary: Cada inicio de semana Magnus Bane acepta salir con la primera persona que se lo pida convirtiéndose en el novio ideal, pero al termino de cada semana un corazón rompe sin piedad. Alexander Lightwood esta cansado de fingir ser quien no es y busca un poco de libertad y hace una propuesta a Magnus que en base a sus reglas, Bane no puede rechazar.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la Saga The Mortal Instrumets no me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare.

* * *

 **Título:** Seven Days

 **Pairing:** Alec Lightwood & Magnus Bane

 **Raiting:** T (Posiblemente con el paso de los capítulos cambie a M 16+ de ser así cambiara de raiting inmediatamente)

 **Resumen:** Cada inicio de semana Magnus Bane acepta salir con la primera persona que se le declare, convirtiéndose en el novio dedicado y príncipe soñado, pero al termino de cada semana rompe un corazón. Muchos dicen que tiene el corazón destruido y se desquita con los demás, otros que solo busca enamorarse sin poder conseguirlo, pero nadie sabe la verdad. Alexander Lightwood durante años se ha reprimido a si mismo y ahora busca un poco de libertad y hace una propuesta a Magnus que en base a sus propias reglas le es imposible rechazar. Ahora cada uno tiene siete días de libertad, para enamorarse o romper un corazón más.

* * *

 **Seven Days**

 **Capítulo 1: Lunes**

 _"No importa si es correcto o perfecto siempre y cuando sea sincero."_

 _Anónimo_

 **Alec**

Miraba por la ventana del salón de clases con aire ausente, mientras trataba de responder inútilmente a mí mismo varías preguntas que desde hace tiempo no dejaba de rondar en mi mente. ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Qué significa realmente amar a alguien? ¿Cómo sabes cuando estás enamorado de una persona? Sin duda yo no creo haber estado enamorado nunca de nadie, aunque durante un tiempo creí estarlo de alguien, luego decepcionado descubrí que solo había sido convivencia lo que había provocado que creyera eso. Hace días había terminado con mi ¿Tercera, cuarta? O era ¿Quinta novia? La verdad es que perdí la cuenta hace mucho de con cuantas chicas había salido desde que entré a la preparatoria. Solo sé que cuando salía con alguna de ellas, a las pocas semanas siempre terminaban cortando todas conmigo, mientras me decían que yo no era como ellas crían o quería que yo fuera, siempre terminaban decepcionadas de mí de alguna manera.

Y claro que yo sabía muy en el fondo porque siempre me

terminaban, pero me negaba a querer aceptarlo. Mis padres seguramente me matarían y además no quería decepcionarlos a ellos también.

Mi vista se enfocó en dos chicas que estaban frente a mí del otro lado de la venta, donde me hacía señas para llamar mi atención. Respire resignado antes de poner mi mejor sonrisa y decirles hola con mi mano. Ambas emocionadas soltaron un chillido antes de salir corriendo a sus clases.

"Alec" Llamó mi atención Isabelle, mi hermana, que estaba parada en la entrada de mi clase de Historia.

Mi pequeña hermana Izzy (nótese mi sarcasmo porque de pequeña no tiene nada) caminaba hacia mí como si estuviera en una pasarela. Vestida a la moda siempre y siendo más alta que la mayoría de la chicas llamaba la atención a donde quiera que iba, eso sin contar que es una coqueta empedernida, o su largo cabello negro como el de nuestra madre, o su piel blanca como la mía, y sus ojos casi negros que parecerían que te sumergían en un hoyo negro si fin y ni qué decir del cuerpo tan bien formado que tenía gracias a todo el ejercicio y box que hacía, porque si algo amaba Isabelle era patear ella misma los traseros de los chicos que casi siempre querían propasarse con ella, lo cual a veces era un alivio que supiera defenderse sola, porque no siempre Jace o yo estábamos cerca.

"¿Qué rayos te pasa Isabelle?" Le pregunte ofendido, ya que una vez que llego a mí me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"Llevo tratando de que me hagas caso desde un rato y andabas en otro planeta" Contesto mientras se encogía de hombros.

"¿Qué quieres?" Casi le grite molesto.

"Que me cubras con mamá esta tarde, voy a ir Taki's" explicó emocionada.

Traté de evitar poner los ojos en blanco al saber sus planes. Era la millonésima vez en esta semana que tenía que cubrirla, soy pésimo para las mentiras y me costaba mentirles a mis padres.

"No" respondí inmediatamente "Ellos ya no me creen cuando les invento algo de porque no estás en casa. Y no quiero que me castiguen"

"¡Oh vamos, Alec! ¡Por favor!" Rogó comenzando hacer un berrinche. "Mamá se enojará conmigo si no voy a la casa. Además, soy tu única hermana, tienes que apoyarme. De verdad necesito ir a Taki's" insistió un poco desesperada.

La mire, con escepticismo.

"¿Quién es esta vez, Isabelle?" Pregunte cansado. Mi hermana no escogía a las mejores personas para tener una cita. Cerró mis ojos esperando la respuesta.

"Simon" Respondió ella.

Simon...

Simon...

¿Quién es Simon?

"¿Quién es Simon?" Pregunté desconcertado. Jamás había oído antes de él.

"¿En serio Alec?" Mi hermana me miraba con reproche. "Simón es el mejor amigo de Clary" me explicó, y yo seguía sin lograr saber. Isabelle suspiro con demasiado dramatismo "Simón, chico con lentes, obsesionado con Star Wars, demasiado friki, con una banda, cabello negro y que siempre habla demasiado. Venga Alec, hasta Jace que no se lleva muy bien con él, sabe quién es Simón"

Mejor amigo de Clary, ubicó a Clarissa, es la novia de Jace, una pequeña pelirroja de ojos verdes, que parece más niña que una adolescente y que en algún momento de verdad deteste. Todo creía que me molestaba porque ella me gustaba, pero era bien sabido que desde que Jace la había conocido quedo prendado de ella, y según los rumores los demás decían que mi lealtad hacía mi hermano era mayor que la trataba mal para alejarla de mí y resistir su tentación. Que equivocados estaban, mi rechazo a ella al principio se debía a algo totalmente diferente.

Pero ahora que recuerdo, a lado de Clary siempre iba un chico que yo juraba y perjuraba que eso de ser su mejor amigo no era para él. Ese chico siempre suspiraba y la miraba con demasiado cariño para querer ser un simple amigo.

"No" dije fervientemente "Tú no saldrás con él. Nos iremos los dos a casa"

Isabelle me miró asustada. Pocas veces no apoyaba a mi hermana. Éramos muy unidos, incluso con nuestro hermano pequeño Max que tenía 9 años. Isabelle, Jace, Max y yo a diferencia de otros hermanos siempre nos apoyábamos y estábamos juntos. Adoraba a Isabelle, y ella era mi confidente, siempre me apoyaba y animaba a ser yo mismo. Jace sin embargo era además de mi hermano mi mejor amigo, y siempre que se metía en problemas yo no tenía reparo alguno en culparme a mí mismo, ya que por donde quiera que anduviera Jace siempre ocurría algo. Max en cambio era el consentido de los tres, siempre nos desvivíamos por él y a ese pequeño le encantaba estar con nosotros. Y por eso mismo, amaba tanto a mis hermanos que no me gustaba verlos sufrir, y si estaba en mis manos hacia lo posible para que eso nunca pasara.

Así que dejar que Isabelle se comenzará a ilusionar con chico enamorado de otra y que podía partirle el corazón, eso sí que no. Mi hermana podía parecer para quien no la conociera muy dura, y lo era, pero también era una chica que quería enamorarse y vivir la ilusión del primer amor, más allá de que solo la vieran como un cuerpo bonito. Isabelle en el fondo era frágil y fácil de lastimar.

"Alec, Simon en verdad me interesa" susurró con voz baja, apenada de confesarme que un chico por primera vez llamaba su atención.

"No lo dudo" Dije entre dientes "¿Pero acaso él lo está de ti o de su mejor amiga? Le pregunté con más brusquedad de la debida, Izzy soltó un chillido y se puso más pálida si era posible en contraste con su piel blanca. Me reprendí mentalmente, por querer proteger a mi hermana, sin querer yo la había lastimado. "Izzy, lo lamento. Yo no.…"

"Tranquilo hermano mayor" respondió con una sonrisa llena de ternura, pero aún estaba pálida. "Sé que te preocupas por mí. Tenía mis reservas con Simón ¿Sabes? Pero el me aseguró que hace mucho ya no siente nada por Clary más que simple cariño de amigos y hermanos. Ellos se conocen desde niños, han crecido juntos, son como nosotros con Jace. Que, aunque no lleva nuestra sangre lo amamos como si fuera nuestro hermano" me explicó.

La mire con recelo, Izzy nunca había mostrado interés por alguien.

"Nunca hubiera aceptado salir con Simón, si siguiera interesado en Clary. Soy Isabelle Lightwood, y yo no soy el plato de segunda mesa de nadie" exclamó orgullosa de sí misma.

"Solo lo no quiero tener que golpearlo por romperte el corazón"

Isabelle mostró una sonrisa enorme. "Eso no pasara hermano mayor. Yo solita puedo patearle el trasero a quien se atreva a molestarme".

"Habló enserio Isabelle, no quiero que nadie te lastime" dictamine con seriedad.

Isabelle me miró y con una de sus manos me revolvió mí siempre desordenado cabello.

"No me puedes proteger siempre Alec. Y menos del amor, donde casi siempre sales lastimando" Me explicó "Pero de eso se trata ¿No? De buscar hasta encontrar con quieres estar, y siempre sale alguien con un corazón destrozado. No por miedo dejas de intentar. Nunca te rendirás de dejar de buscar a esa persona que te iluminara el día solo con verla o escuchar su voz. No dejes que el miedo te impida amar hermano"

Sopese sus palabras, miedo era lo que yo siempre tenía, miedo de demostrar quién soy en realidad.

"Ojalá todos fuéramos como él" escuche que Isabelle decía, y siguiendo su miraba que iba más allá del otro lado de la venta, vi a que se refería.

Magnus Bane, se encontraba en el patio platicando con sus amigos. Era difícil no distinguirlo, Magnus era muy ¿Magnus? No sabía cómo describirlo, donde quiera que fuera era fácil identificarlo, a veces me recordada a mi hermana, siempre andaba a la moda con ropa muy llamativa y brillosa y que además parecía muy costosa, su cabello negro siempre estaba peinando hacia arriba terminado en puntas que casi siempre terminaban en algún color diferente a su cabello, siempre iba maquillado de sus ojos y muchos podían jurar que se maquillaba incluso mejor que una mujer sin contar que siempre iba lleno de purpurina. Además, el chico era extremadamente apuesto, su piel bronceada y cuerpo musculoso habían sido la perdición de muchas chicas de la escuela que habían salido con él. Pero lo que más me había llamado la atención cuando lo conocí fueron sus increíbles ojos, era de un verdoso dorado que a veces le daban la apariencia de tener ojos de gato. Muchas veces me había descubierto mirándolo con demasiada atención, Magnus daba un aire misterioso a todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor.

Y algo que muchos envidiábamos era que Magnus siempre hacia y decía lo que quería. Era conocido por siempre ser sincero y decir sin miedo las cosas. Si Magnus quería bailar, lo hacía sin importan donde estuviera, si quería cantar lo hacía sin importarle que todos supieran que si alguna vez hubiera sido cantante se hubiera muerto de hambre. Además de que según Isabelle organizaba las mejores fiestas a las que ella había asistido. Magnus Bane no tenía dueño más que el mismo.

"Dicen que cada semana sale con una persona diferente" Comentó Isabelle sin apartar la mirada aun de él.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté desconcertado. "¿Es en serio?"

Magnus era un año mayor que yo, cursaba su último año de preparatoria y estaba a meses de entrar a la universidad. Solo me topaba con él en los pasillos cuando cambiábamos de clases o en la cafetería de la escuela. No compartíamos ninguna materia, ya que, aunque era conocido por ser demasiado sociable y tener una vida muy nocturna era un casi un maldito genio que siempre sacaba las mejores calificaciones, así que tampoco repetía ninguna asignatura.

"Es cierto, Alec"

Tanto Isabelle como yo volteamos a la banca que está a mi derecha, Emma Cartairs acaba de llegar y tomar asiento en su lugar y al parecer había escuchado parte de nuestra conversación. Ambos le sonreímos e Isabelle se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo sabes que es cierto?" La curiosidad por saber me carcomía.

Emma se puso de repente roja y mi hermana chillo de emoción.

"¿Acaso tú y él...?" Quiso saber Isabelle.

Emma no dijo ni una palabra, pero afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, completamente aún sonrojada.

"A principios de mayo" La revelación me sorprendió. "Magnus sale con la primera persona que se le declara al principio de cada semana" Nos comenzó a contar Emma. "Como es muy popular no deja de haber quien se le declare cada lunes. Y siempre acepta"

"¿No importa quién se le declare?" Le pregunte con curiosidad.

"No, no le importa, él acepta salir con esa persona y ya. Nunca ha rechazado a nadie y durante una semana te hace vivir un cuento de hadas. Pero al final de la semana termina siempre con esa persona, diciendo que no logró enamorarse y lo mejor es terminar" Dijo sonriendo.

"Pareces muy orgullosa de haber salido con él" se burló Isabelle.

Nuestra amiga soltó una carcajada divertida.

"Claro que lo estoy" Afirmo con emoción "Salir con Magnus es cómo ganar el premio mayor"

Ambas chicas soltaron la carcajada, y yo volvió mi vista hacia aquel chico que siempre parecía misterioso. Había algo en él que siempre que lo veía una extraña sensación recorriera mi cuerpo, el seguía hablando con sus amigos detenidos a mitad de patio ajeno a mi escrutinio. Ahora que lo veía más de cerca me daba cuenta que sus movimientos eran elegantes y delicados, pero también sensuales al mismo tiempo, como si fuera un gato tierno que te invitaba a quererlo.

Magnus debió de haberse sentido observado que repentinamente su mirada se levantó hacia mí. Quise apartar la vista, pero sus ojos de gato me hechizaron y fue imposible fingir que no lo estaba observando. El entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera dudando si realmente era yo quien lo estaba miraba, después de unos segundos me guiñó un ojo y me sonreía. Yo aparte la mirada aprisa, pero sentía mi cara arder seguramente me había sonrojado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Disimuladamente giro a verlo de nuevo, él ya no me veía, hablaba otra vez con sus amigos para después despedirse de ellos con un movimiento de mano.

Eso fue muy raro. ¿Qué hacía yo observando tanto a un chico?

Cuando regrese mi mirada al frente Isabelle me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Es muy atractivo" Aseguro.

"No lo sé" Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

"No hace falta que finjas conmigo, Alec" Bufo molesta.

Yo la mire horrorizado, girando a buscar a Emma con la mirada.

"Dijo que iba a por algo que se le olvido en su casillero" Rodó los ojos Isabelle.

Yo me avergoncé por haber dudado de mi hermana, ya debería de saber que Isabelle jamás revelaría nada ni sería indiscreta diciéndome algo enfrente de nadie más.

"Eres tú mayor enemigo. Debes aprender a ser tú mismo, Alec"

No respondí, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella sobre eso, en este momento y menos en la escuela.

"Te cubriré" Acepte de repente "A las seis debes de estar en casa, no podré cubrirte con mamá si llegas más tarde"

Ella sonrió feliz antes de saltar casi encima mío y darme un fuerte abrazo.

"Eres el mejor hermano mayor que podemos tener" Me dijo mientras revolvía una vez más mi cabello y tomaba su mochila para ir a su clase.

Las primeras horas pasaron normal y sin ningún contratiempo hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. En esa hora la gente se vuelve loca, luchando por ganar la mejor mesa en la cafetería de la escuela, u obtener la mejor parte de lo que puede llegar a ser un almuerzo decente. Entrar a la cafetería, era como entrar a una jungla sin estar preparado. Y hoy especialmente no tenía deseos de desperdiciar tiempo, que podía estar aprovechando en comer algo. Así que tome mis cosas mientras sacaba mi celular para llamar a mis hermanos e ir a comer lo que restaba del almuerzo. Aunque claro con un hermano que no se despega de su novia pelirroja y una hermana que quiere aprovechar el tiempo para pasar con su nuevo novio comer solo al parecer es lo nuevo de este día.

Tome mis cosas, y camine dos calles atrás de la escuela, había una cafetería pequeña que estaba casi escondida y que casi no tenía gente, excelente para poder tomar algo sin prisas.

Apenas cruce la puerta de la cafetería Maia, la camarera se acercó a mí con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal Alec?" Saludo más alegre de los normal "Hace tiempo que no venías"

"Si" Le conteste sonriendo "A mi ex no le gustaba el lugar" Y a mí tanto que me encantaba, era tranquilo, la comida sabía bien y lo más importante casi nunca había gente. A veces me preguntaba cómo es que el Java Jones sobrevivía, la cafetería estaba escondida y parecía que pocas personas la conocían.

"¿Eso quiero decir que ya no tienes novia?" Me miró con una sonrisa pícara.

"Eh... no"

"¡Genial!" Exclamó con más entusiasmo de lo normal "Ahora por fin ya tengo una oportunidad contigo"

Yo la mire horrorizado, después de mi conversación en la mañana con Isabelle había decidido darme un tiempo acerca de salir con alguna chica. Además, Maia era en absoluto mi tipo.

De repente soltó una carcajada "hubieras visto tu cara" Y su risa se hacía más fuerte "Tengo novio, de hecho, va en la misma escuela que tú, de seguro lo conoces es Jordan Kyle"

Claro que lo conocía. ¿Quién no conocía al quarterback del equipo de fútbol de la escuela? Jordan compartía una clase conmigo, además era amable y divertido. Rompiendo el estereotipo que daban las películas.

"Venga Maia, no quiero que el capitán del equipo me dé una golpiza por bajarle a su novia" Seguí su juego caminando a una de las mesas del fondo y sentarme.

Ambos volteamos a la puerta cuando escuchamos la campanada anunciando a un nuevo cliente y por un momento me quede sin respiración Magnus acaba de entrar con todo su brillo.

"Vaya hacía mucho que Magnus no venía aquí" Susurro Maia.

"¿Lo conoces?" Había dicho su nombre como si lo conociera de hace tiempo, aunque podía ser que también fuera un cliente habitual del lugar, después de todo yo lo era y hace mucho Maia me llamaba por mi nombre, pero sí lo era ¿Por qué nunca lo había visto antes por aquí?

Ella se sonrojó mientras murmuraba un sí.

Oh no, por el ángel ¿Ella también? ¿Con cuantas personas habrá salido Magnus? Sorprendido volví a mirar a Magnus que estaba parado a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros mirándonos a Maia y a mí muy atentamente. Y comencé a hiperventilar cuando lo vi caminar hacia mí sobre todo porque sus ojos no se separaban de los míos ¿O era al revés?

"Hola Magnus" Le saludo Maia cuando llegó hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

Él apenas le dirigió la mirada y le hizo un movimiento de cabeza. Maia frunció la boca y se sonrojó aún más.

"Enseguida traigo tu orden Alec"

"¿Puedo sentarme contigo"

"¿Qué?" Ambos habían hablado al mismo tiempo y no había logrado procesar nada de lo que dijeron.

Magnus soltó una leve carcajada, y por un momento pensé que era la risa de querubines riendo.

"¿Qué si no te molesta que me siente contigo? El local está vacío y se me hace absurdo que conociéndonos no podamos comer juntos" Explicó.

Di una rápida mirada a la pequeña cafetería, Magnus tenía razón, a excepción de nosotros dos no había nadie más. Realmente no tenía ganas de compartir mesa con él después de nuestro pequeño altercado de esta mañana además no nos conocíamos, íbamos en la misma escuela y a veces nos cruzábamos en los pasillos y eso ni siquiera nos hacía conocidos, estoy muy seguro que había muchas personas que iban en esa escuela y de las que ni siquiera era consciente de ellas, así que definitivamente...

"Claro" Quise golpearme mentalmente en cuanto acepté.

El me dio una blanca sonrisa y jaló una silla para sentarse mientras tomaba la carta que estaba sobre la mesa.

Yo mire a Maia que había quedado parada atrás de él, me dirigió una mirada enigmática y después una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Voy por tu orden" Me dijo ella.

Magnus levanto la mirada hacia mí cerrado la carta.

"¿Ya había pedido? Me pregunto él y por un momento parecía decepcionado.

"No" ¿Porque sigo respondido a sus preguntas? "Pero siempre que vengo aquí pido lo mismo que Maia ya ni pregunta y lo trae."

"¿No es eso un poco descortés?" Habló dirigiéndose únicamente a mí. "¿Qué pasa si quisieras algo diferente?"

Maia bufo atrás de él.

Yo me encogí de hombros. "Ya lo probé todo y eso es lo que más me gusta"

Él se quedó callado unos segundos y luego sin mirar a Maia pidió que le trajeran lo mismo que yo.

"Puedes dejarlo quieres" Pidió ella pegándole con la libreta en el hombro molesta. "Salgo con alguien" Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para ir por nuestra comida.

Yo la mire sorprendido alejarse de nosotros. Magnus ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada ni se inmuto cuando lo golpeó con la libreta.

"Te pesqué mirándome está mañana" Soltó tan repentinamente que por poco y me caigo de la silla.

"Curiosidad" Acepte. No tenía caso fingir demencia, el me había visto observándolo. "Mi hermana me acaba de decir que sales con una persona nueva cada semana"

Magnus desvío la mirada avergonzado.

"Isabelle Lightwood es tu hermana ¿verdad?" Dijo inclinándose más hacia mí.

"Si"

"Me gusta esa chica" Señalo con una sonrisa "Su estilo es exquisito"

"Pues llegas un poco tarde, ya está saliendo con alguien" Le dije en tono acido.

El me miró divertido.

"No me gusta de esa manera" Informó sin despegar su mirada de gato de mí. "Tengo la sensación de que si hago algo que le desagrade me pateara el trasero sin dudarlo"

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, porque posiblemente fuera muy cierto.

"¿Y ya te lo ha pedido alguien?" Apenas la pregunta salió de los labios quise golpearme por segunda vez.

Magnus me dio una mirada de desconcierto.

"¿Pedirme qué?"

"Salir contigo" Respondí.

El se recargó en la silla y se quedó un rato callado. Pensé que mi pregunta lo había incomodado y estaba a punto de disculparme cuando me respondió.

"Regularmente me lo piden cuando estoy solo, y hoy mis amigos no me han dejado solo para nada"

"Hasta ahora" Dije sin pensar.

El me devolvió la mirada sorprendido y seguramente vi mal porque podría jurar que se sonrojó un poco.

"Hasta ahora" Repitió Magnus sin dejar de mirarme.

"¿Sin importar quien sea?" No sé porque insistía con el tema.

Él copio mi gesto y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Aunque sea un chico?" Pregunté de nuevo tal vez no había sido claro.

"Soy un bisexual liberal y libre pensador" Me dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa coqueta. Yo me moví un poco incomodó en mi lugar.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, no sabía de qué hablar con él. Afortunadamente Maia no tardó en aparecer trayendo con ella nuestros almuerzos y una vez que nos sirvió, se retiró en silencio.

Yo tomé la miel de manzana para ponerle a mis tortitas y me dediqué a comer en total silencio, Magnus se dispuso hacer lo mismo. Podía decirse que hasta ahora comía mecánicamente y no estaba disfrutando nada de mi almuerzo, hubiera sido mejor comer algo en la escuela y aguantar a las parejas de mis hermanos. Magnus me estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso.

"Y... ¿Entonces me lo vas a pedir?" Me pregunto Magnus, el ya había acabado de desayunar y había apartado su plato.

"¿Disculpa?" Estaba desconcertado. No sabía a qué se refería.

"¿Me vas a pedir que salga contigo o no?" Repitió impaciente.

Yo me atraganté, y comencé a toser. Magnus me ofreció su vaso de agua.

"Lo siento" Me dijo una vez termine de toser "Yo creía que tú... ahhgrr olvídalo. Lo siento Alexander" Dijo poniéndose de pie, dejo unos billetes sobre la mesa y dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Lo mire salir de la cafetería y yo seguía sin comprender que había pasado. ¿Pero de donde había sacado que yo quería salir con él? Yo salía con chicas, jamás con chicos. Aceptaba que Magnus era muy atractivo, demasiado atractivo, pero yo no podía, no debía, mis padres… Mi padre me mataría.

"¿Sabes? salir con Magnus es una experiencia única" Me dijo Maia, que no sabía cómo había llegado y estaba parada a mi lado mirando hacia la misma puerta por donde había salido Magnus.

"¿Por qué me dices eso?" Dije mirándola.

Y ella me miro de una manera que me recordó a mi hermana.

"Sabes Alec, me caes muy bien. Hasta puede decirse que te considero un amigo y como amiga te voy a dar un consejo. Debes pedirle a Magnus salir contigo"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?" Grite. "A mí me gustan…"

"¿Las chicas? ¿Estás seguro?" Me volvió a preguntar y me quede callado reteniendo aire. "Te gustan tanto como a mí me gustan también"

"Oye Maia..." Quise decirle que estaba equivocada, que lo que sea que ella creía no era cierto, pero por alguna razón no podía.

"No voy a decir nada Alec" Se apresuró a decir y yo deje escapar el aire que estaba deteniendo. "Si te esfuerzas en salir con chicas esperando que te gusten es por algo, no se tampoco porque escondes que eres gay, tampoco te voy a preguntar si alguien lo sabe, ni mucho menos voy a cuestionar porque lo haces"

"Gracias" Solo le pude decir.

Creí que cuando alguien más además de mis hermanos se enterara que soy gay en realidad, me sentiría mal, o ello me mirarían con asco. Durante varios años he tratado de reprimir mí sexualidad por miedo al rechazo de los demás, a sentirme diferente o que me traten diferente como si ser gay fuera una enfermedad. Hay muchas personas que están en contra de todas las personas que gustamos de alguien de nuestro mismo sexo, pero hasta ahora puedo comprender que no todas piensan así, y que si alguien más supiera el secreto que con tanto esfuerzo he tratado de esconder como si fuera algo malo, se sintió como si me quitarán un gran peso de encima.

"¿Me puedes decir que haces aun sentado?" Me preguntó mirándome irritada.

"¿Acabando de desayunar tal vez?" Respondí señalando mi plato que estaba a la mitad.

"Tienes que ir tras él" Ordenó molesta.

"Si…sobre eso, el hecho de que hayas descubierto que soy gay no significa que tienes que lanzarme al primer chico con el que me veas. Aun menos si ese chico es un potencial rompecorazones" Estaba seguro que Maia entendería que salir con Magnus no era opción.

"Vale la pena" Me aseguro.

"Termina con las personas al final de la semana" Intente darle una razón.

"Vale la pena" Insistió.

"Y si me llego a enamorar terminare con un corazón rato a final de semana" Le dio otra razón.

"Vale totalmente la pena" Volvió a insistir una vez más.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Le pregunte poniéndome de pie.

"Porque Magnus me enseño lo que era amar" Respondió alzando la mirada para verme. "Magnus no solo te deja un corazón destrozado Alec. Ahora ve tras él" Dijo empujándome hacia la puerta.

"Prometes que si me rompe el corazón ¿Lo superare?" Me gire a preguntarle antes de que me lanzara fuera de la cafetería.

Ella dejo de intentar sacarme a la fuerza y suspiro antes de contestar.

"No" Y su sinceridad me dio terror. "Pero si te prometo que estaré ahí para consolarte"

Le di una triste sonrisa antes de salir corriendo tras Magnus.

"Y la próxima vez que vengas trae a tu novio contigo, yo los invito" Fue lo último que escuche.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, pero no lograba ver a Magnus, aún faltaba para la hora del almuerzo acabara por lo que frustrado me di cuenta que él pudo haber ido a otro lado antes de regresar a la escuela, buscarlo me llevaría tiempo y no sabía que lugares le gustaban o a donde pudo haber ido, así que corrí a la entrada de la preparatoria dispuesto a esperarlo ahí hasta que apareciera. Llegué a la esquina de la escuela y me detuve a tomar aire dejándome medio caer en la pared di unas bocadas de aire y cuando estaba a punto de echarme a correr nuevamente lo vi.

Estaba parado en los escalones de la escuela dándome la espalda, un escalón arriba y frente a él estaba una chica rubia que se enredaba mechones de cabello en su dedo. Por un momento entre en pánico, lo más seguro es que esa persona fuera quien fuera se le estuviera declarando, había perdido mi oportunidad, pero la voz de Maia no dejaba de resonar en mi cabeza asegurándome que Magnus valía la pena, incluso contra un corazón roto, así que con miedo a ser rechazado o algo peor, corrí hacía donde estaba él.

"Sal conmigo" Le pedí jalándolo del brazo cuando llegué hasta él para que volteara al verme.

"Alexander" Me llamo sorprendido por mi nombre completo.

Y pude sentir una electricidad a través mi cuerpo que no sabía si era porque me llamo por mi nombre o si se debía al contacto que por primera vez teníamos.

"Sal conmigo Magnus, por favor" Volví a repetir, esta vez soltándolo del brazo.

"Oye tu" Me llamo la rubia "¿Qué se supone que haces? Que no vez que Magnus y yo estamos hablando" Dijo molesta, pero yo la ignore por completo y ni siquiera la mire. Mi vista estaba clavada en los ojos verdosos dorados de Magnus, en esos ojos de gato que me hipnotizaban.

"¿Magnus?" Su silencio me estaba matando.

"Si" Respondió "Si quiero salir contigo, Alexander" Me repitió mientras me daba una sonrisa.

"Pero Magnus" chilló molesta la rubia.

"No me interesa Camille lo que tengas que decir" Le calló Magnus "Ahora estoy con mi novio por favor vete"

Y yo no pude evitar sonreír sonrojarme cuando me llamo su novio. Sin pensarlo mucho pase una mano por su cintura atrayéndolo así mi hasta encontrar sus labios con los míos y lo besé.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Nueva historia de una pareja que amo y con la que me encanta jugar #Malec**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Espero sus Reviews**


End file.
